Dos mil citas después
by Marian Nightroad
Summary: Dos mil citas después, Erwin y Levi se dirigen a su boda mientras sus padres recuerdan cómo comenzó ese noviazgo cuando apenas tenían siete años. [Secuela de ¿Cómo se besan los amigos? y Cosas de novios]


**Hace dos días estaba leyendo mi colección de drabbles luego de responder un comentario sobre los capítulos donde Erwin y Levi tienen siete años y empiezan a ser novios, entonces pensé ¿por qué no escribo la boda desde el punto de vista de sus padres? Y aquí lo tienen.**

**No hace falta leer los drabbles para entenderlo, pero les aseguro que lo disfrutarán más si lo hacen, además no les quita mucho tiempo, así que, si se animan, son los capítulos uno y tres de mi colección Drabbles EruRi de Otoño.**

**Escribí esto en un ataque de inspiración y cursilería, en verdad me encanta cómo quedó.**

* * *

**Dos mil citas después**

La mañana de aquel sábado de mayo, Kuchel Ackerman había despertado en la costa de Paradi, en uno de esos bonitos hoteles con playa que hasta entonces solo había conocido en revistas. Había pasado la mañana y parte de la tarde recibiendo a los invitados y asignando sus habitaciones para calmar la sensación que crecía en su pecho y se extendía hasta su estómago a medida que se aproximaba la hora del que sería el evento más importante de la vida de su hijo.

Siempre supo que ese día llegaría. Desde que el, entonces pequeño, rubio se había presentado en la puerta de su casa de la mano de su Levi, Kuchel había sido consciente de que tarde o temprano los vería unir sus vidas de esa forma, aunque saberlo y estar preparada para vivirlo eran cosas muy distintas.

Para cuando el reloj marcó las cinco de la tarde, ya se encontraba sentada en una silla dorada con asiento acolchado, acomodando casi obsesivamente el listón blanco de organza que rodeaba el respaldo y formaba un moño en la parte trasera. Su lugar, como era de esperarse, se encontraba en primera fila, justo frente al altar donde, en menos de una hora, la feliz pareja uniría sus vidas. En cuanto estuvo satisfecha con la posición y altura del listón, se acomodó en la silla al mismo tiempo que los escasos invitados comenzaban a llegar. Había decidido llevar un pañuelo blanco por si la humedad del lugar la obligaba a secar el sudor de su rostro, pero también porque estaba segura de que pronto no sería capaz de dejar de llorar; con calma, colocó el pañuelo doblado sobre la falda azul de su vestido.

Algunos miembros del staff organizador se encontraban dando los últimos toques al altar, que consistía en una sencilla estructura de acero cubierta por cortinajes blancos también de organza, que cubrían la parte superior y caían delicadamente por los costados, formando una pequeña cúpula. Al fondo, las olas se aproximaban hacia la playa y humedecían la arena más próxima, extendiendo el aroma del mar hacia donde la mujer se encontraba y brindándole un poco de paz. Veinte años después, aun recordaba con ternura el día en que los niños, de escasos siete años, estuvieron de pie en la puerta de su casa, tomados de las manos, informándole que habían comenzado a ser novios. Quién hubiera pensado que viviría para verlos contrayendo matrimonio de verdad.

—Tome, acabo de robar esto mientras los meseros estaban distraídos.

La voz de su futuro consuegro la había tomado por sorpresa, pero no tardó en recuperar su sonrisa habitual mientras aceptaba el vaso de agua que el hombre le ofrecía. Algunas veces, al verlo, Kuchel había pensado que Erwin se convertiría en un hombre bastante apuesto cuando fuera mayor, y no se había equivocado, era tan apuesto como su padre cuando tenía esa edad.

—Gracias, me preguntaba hasta cuando terminarían de colocar los pétalos del camino para comenzar a repartir las bebidas —bromeó, desviando la mirada tan solo lo suficiente para comprobar que, en efecto, aun había cuatro chicos esparciendo pétalos de rosa, que iban desde el rosa pastel hasta el coral, por todo el pasillo entre ambas secciones de asientos y que se extendía desde varios metros atrás hasta el altar.

—Parece que fue ayer cuando les dijimos que aún no podían vivir juntos y Erwin se aferró a Levi durante horas, tratando de convencerme de que eran lo suficientemente responsables para hacer la tarea todas las tardes antes de salir a jugar.

—O cuando los seguíamos a escondidas durante sus citas a la heladería —agregó la mujer, ofreciéndole su pañuelo al señor Smith.

—Gracias, este calor está haciendo que me derrita y el aroma de la sal me irrita la nariz.

Kuchel rió más alto de lo que debía, porque el hombre podía decir lo que le hiciera sentir mejor, pero ella sabía que las finas gotas que corrían por sus mejillas no eran precisamente de sudor.

Junto al altar, los cortinajes eran sujetados a los postes de la estructura; al centro, varios faroles eran colocados como marco para el camino de pétalos; detrás de ellos, el viento abría la gran carpa que más tarde albergaría la recepción, apenas lo suficiente para revelar un piano de cola durante algunos segundos antes de volver a cerrarse. Todos los encargados de la decoración y la organización del evento iban y venían a toda prisa, asegurándose de terminar a tiempo los últimos detalles.

Como si todo hubiera estado cronometrado, el staff salió de escena en el mismo instante en que el ministro de bodas tomaba su lugar frente al altar y una joven violinista se colocaba a un costado, sujetando el instrumento de una forma tan elegante que pareciera que en cualquier momento comenzaría a tocar. Todo el mundo en sus asientos se miraba expectante, ansioso, mientras la tan esperada ceremonia daba comienzo, ahora, tan solo hacía falta una parte esencial en aquella magnífica puesta en escena: los novios.

—Ya es hora —anunció el padre del novio, ofreciéndole su brazo a la mujer para que se pusiera de pie. Una vez se hubieron separado, cada uno caminó por un costado diferente del montaje hasta la parte de atrás. Apenas un par de minutos después, la música comenzó a sonar y los invitados se pusieron de pie, girando en sus lugares para mirar hacia atrás.

El primero en llegar fue Erwin, quien bajó de un carro de golf vistiendo un smoking blanco que resaltaba sus ojos de forma extraordinaria. El hombre dirigió una encantadora sonrisa a sus invitados y se aproximó a su padre, al pasillo del lado derecho.

—Te ves grandioso —comentó el hombre mientras estrechaba a su hijo entre sus brazos a modo de bienvenida.

—Gracias, espero que Levi piense lo mismo.

El mayor de los Smith sonrió, porque el brillo en los ojos de su hijo cuando hablaba de Levi no había cambiado ni un poco en esos más de veinte años.

—Estoy seguro de que lo hará, aunque lo sabremos muy pronto.

Luego de separarse, el hombre se encargó de acomodar el moño negro y la _boutonnière_ de su hijo, teniendo que estirarse un poco pues hacía años que Erwin era mucho más alto que él. Pronto, pudo sentir a su hijo tensarse y moverse nervioso a su lado al mismo tiempo que la sonrisa más amplia que hubiera visto nunca crecía en su rostro, anunciando la llegada del otro novio.

Levi también llegó en un carro de golf, vistiendo un traje idéntico al de su prometido, con la diferencia de que su moño era de color plateado. No hubo sonrisas por parte de Levi, aunque su madre sí que sonrió cuando lo tuvo a su lado, en el pasillo izquierdo, porque sabía que, detrás de esa máscara seriedad, estaba tan nervioso y entusiasmado como Erwin.

—Todavía puedes arrepentirte —bromeo Kuchel mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos de forma afectuosa.

—Tuve suficiente tiempo para arrepentirme —respondió Levi, besando la frente de su madre, y ella acarició la mejilla de su hijo, porque podía ver en sus ojos la emoción del día más feliz de su vida.

Erwin y su padre avanzaron por el pasillo de la derecha, Levi y su madre, por el de la izquierda, el pasillo del centro estaba reservado para cuando se convirtieran en un matrimonio. Caminaron a paso lento, aunque ambos padres podían sentir el temblor de sus cuerpos que se intensificaba a medida que se aproximaban al altar. Cuando al fin estuvieron frente a frente, los mayores efectuaron el más grande acto de generosidad para con sus hijos: los entregaron a su nueva vida en pareja. Los novios se tomaron de la mano, los besos estaban prohibidos hasta el final, pero la expresión de Erwin era tan clara que aun si Kuchel no lo hubiera escuchado susurrar antes de alejarse de ellos, de igual forma hubiera sabido lo afortunado que se sentía por casarse con Levi.

Al verlos de pie frente al ministro, con sus manos unidas como si hubieran sido untadas con pegamento, el recuerdo de aquella vieja condición de las dos mil citas que debían cumplir si querían casarse -las cuales cumplieron antes de los doce- provocó la primera de muchas lágrimas de felicidad que surcarían el rostro de la señora Ackerman ese día. Más de dos mil citas después, sus niños al fin estaban uniendo sus vidas con el mar como testigo. Los mismos niños que tantas veces se habían comprometido con anillos de dulce y habían tenido su "noche de bodas" comiendo bocadillos y mirando televisión hasta las diez.

El viento agitaba suavemente la organza del altar, que se movía imitando las olas del mar y reflejando los últimos destellos del sol antes de dar paso al atardecer, lo que provocó un sonrojo en el rostro del señor Smith, pues recordaba haber visto ese mismo movimiento apenas el día anterior, mientras Erwin le mostraba con orgullo la suite que había reservado para su noche de bodas. La habitación era amplia y elegante, pintada con colores sobrios, decorada de forma minimalista con apenas un par de cuadros y algunas lámparas de pared; había una mesa redonda con sus dos sillas talladas a mano y un largo sofá. Pero, lo verdaderamente impresionante, era la cama que se encontraba afuera, en la porción privada de playa que correspondí a la suite matrimonial; una gran cama redonda con dosel de madera tallada, rodeada de finas cortinas de la misma organza y que, en palabras de Erwin, pronto sería iluminada por un mar de estrellas.

—"Cuando por fin se encuentran dos almas, que durante tanto tiempo se han buscado una a otra entre el gentío, cuando advierten que son parejas, que se comprenden y corresponden, en una palabra, que son semejantes, surge entonces para siempre una unión vehemente y pura como ellas mismas, una unión que comienza en la tierra y perdura en el cielo. Esa unión es amor, amor auténtico, como en verdad muy pocos hombres pueden concebir, amor que es una religión, que deifica al ser amado cuya vida emana del fervor y de la pasión y para el que los sacrificios más grandes son los gozos más dulces." (1)

»En este magnífico día, nos encontramos reunidos para celebrar la unión de las almas de Erwin Smith y Levi Ackerman como solo el verdadero amor puede unir a dos personas.

Ambos padres volvieron a ocupar sus lugares y, tras la presentación de los novios por parte del ministro a los invitados, todos los presentes volvieron a tomar asiento. El momento más formal de la ceremonia fue la lectura de los artículos del Código Civil sobre el matrimonio, que incluía la lista de derechos y obligaciones que estaban adquiriendo al casarse, sin embargo, ni siquiera la seriedad del momento logró borrar la sonrisa de Erwin, como pudo comprobar su padre con satisfacción al observarlo. Incluso su yerno parecía menos serio de lo habitual, dejándolo ver que también estaba disfrutando la ceremonia.

Al terminar la lectura, los padres de la pareja fueron llamados de nuevo al altar por el ministro, esta vez para entregar las argollas. El señor Smith y la señora Ackerman volvieron al lado de sus hijos, esta vez, portando cada uno una sencilla almohada de terciopelo en la que lucía un brillante aro de oro. Las argollas eran sencillas, a elección de los novios, pero habían sido grabadas con, además de sus iniciales y la fecha de la boda, una frase que para ambos era muy significativa: "Solo 2000 citas". Cualquier persona que la leyera pensaría que había cientos de frases más románticas o profundas que esa y, sin embargo, para ellos representaba todo lo que habían vivido para llegar hasta donde se encontraban en ese momento. Y ellos, que los habían observado de cerca durante esas citas, sabían que había sido una excelente elección.

En esta ocasión, para hacerlo aún más emotivo, la madre de Levi le entregó la argolla a Erwin, mientras que el padre de este se la entregó a Levi, reafirmando cada uno su deseo y alegría de entregar a su hijo a esa unión para luego volver a sentarse.

Erwin fue el primero. Tomó con delicadeza la mano izquierda de Levi entre las suyas, colocó la argolla en su dedo anular y, a medida que lo deslizaba lentamente hasta su sitio, pronunció sus votos:

—Hoy soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo, porque he venido aquí a entregarte, no la mitad de mi vida, sino toda completa. Mi alma, mi corazón y todo lo que soy, te pertenecen a ti, Levi, desde el principio y hasta el final de los tiempos. Vengo aquí con la certeza de que nuestro amor será más grande que cualquier dificultad, que juntos haremos que cada día sea mejor y que lo que siento por ti perdurará mientras existan estrellas en el cielo. Te prometo que, cada vez que te mire a los ojos, habrá una sonrisa en mis labios recordándote lo mucho que te amo.

Una vez colocada la argolla, fue el turno de Levi de imitarlo, aunque antes de acercar la argolla a su dedo se había tomado un momento para acariciar de forma cariñosa la mano del rubio, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para su suegro y que, además, bastó para desatar el llanto que había estado conteniendo, el cual solo arreció al escucharle recitar sus votos hacia Erwin. No tenía duda alguna de lo amado que era su querido hijo.

—Hoy soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo, porque he venido aquí a entregarte mi vida. Mi alma, mi corazón y todo lo que soy, te pertenecen a ti, Erwin. Llegar a este día no ha sido fácil, pero confío en que nuestro amor seguirá creciendo un poco más cada día y que no habrá un solo instante en que no ansíe tenerte cerca, porque envejecer a tu lado es todo lo que necesito para sentirme dichoso. Prometo entregarte mi vida de nuevo cada vez que nuestros labios se encuentren y esforzarme para que nunca vayamos a la cama sin que sepas cuánto te amo.

Inmediatamente después y antes de que el ministro los pronunciara recién casados, este entregó una vela a cada uno de los novios y se permitió un momento de silenciosa reflexión antes de encenderlas ante la mirada curiosa de todos los presentes.

—Cada una de estas velas, simboliza sus vidas —explicó el ministro al tiempo que tomaba una vela más grande y la colocaba en el altar entre ellos—. Hoy, esas velas ya no arderán por separado, sino que se unirán en una nueva, más grande y hermosa, del mismo modo que el fuego de sus almas se unirá para dar inicio a esta nueva vida juntos. Por el poder que me ha sido conferido, ahora los declaro esposos mientras el amor dure. (2)

Tras esas palabras, ambos unieron sus velas para encender la de mayor tamaño mientras, finalmente, compartían el primer beso de su vida matrimonial, bañados por los dulces tonos anaranjados del atardecer y siendo acompañados por los aplausos llenos de júbilo de sus invitados.

Luego de firmar las actas para el registro civil, cuando la luz del día hubo terminado de alejarse para dar paso a la oscuridad de la tarde, los ahora esposos se tomaron de la mano para recorrer juntos el camino de pétalos que había sido dispuesto para ellos. Los faroles a ambos costados del camino se encendían a su paso ante la mirada maravillada de los presentes, haciendo todavía más mágico aquel momento en que por fin se presentaban al mundo como un matrimonio.

* * *

Unos cincuenta metros lejos del altar, la gran carpa había sido abierta para permitir el paso de los invitados. En el interior, ocho mesas cuadradas de madera comenzaban a llenarse. La decoración era sencilla, formada en su mayoría por flores blancas y candelabros que pendían del techo. Las mesas estaban adornadas de forma similar, los platos y copas ya se encontraban dispuestos mientras que, al centro, un redondo florero lleno de flores de mayo era acompañado por velas pequeñas, distribuidas por todo el largo de la mesa como si fueran estrellas.

Ante la sencilla pero elegante decoración, tan llena de luz, el señor Smith no pudo evitar que los recuerdos volvieran a su mente, en particular, el de aquel verano en el que llevo a Erwin de campamento para celebrar su cumpleaños número diez. En esa ocasión, habían ido a la montaña para ver las estrellas, pues su pequeño estaba ansioso por mostrarle a Levi, a quien habían invitado a acompañarlos, la que era su constelación favorita. Pero la noche había estado nublada, lo que les impidió ver las estrellas o cualquier otra cosa. El hombre había visto la decepción en el rostro de su hijo y estaba seguro de que estaría muy triste, mas Erwin lo sorprendió una vez más al mostrarle una amplia y sincera sonrisa. "No necesito ver las estrellas si tengo a Levi conmigo, él es mi estrella favorita" había dicho el niño, avergonzando a su "novio" y de paso a su padre. Estaba seguro de había habido muchos momentos incómodos y cursis durante el noviazgo de esos niños, pero ese día, el señor Smith había sido consciente por primera vez de lo serios que eran sobre sus sentimientos.

Las bebidas ya habían comenzado a servirse cuando los recién casados llegaron al lugar, siendo recibidos por los aplausos de sus amigos y familiares. Kuchel, que había estado esperando su llegada para felicitarlos y brindar con ellos, se acercó a la pareja siendo seguida por el padre de Erwin, pues de ningún modo permitirían que alguien más se adelantara a sus felicitaciones. La mujer los abrazó a ambos de forma maternal, dejando un beso en la mejilla de cada uno de ellos antes de dirigirse a Erwin.

—Gracias por hacer feliz a mi Levi —susurró, abrazando una vez más a su yerno.

El padre de Erwin también se unió al emotivo intercambio, abrazando a Levi y dándole la bienvenida a la familia, aunque realmente no hacía falta, pues todos sabían que lo consideraba un hijo más desde que eran pequeños.

—Recuerden que ya no soy un jovencito, tendrán que darse prisa si quieren que conserve energía para jugar con mis nietos —bromeó el mayor de los Smith, siendo apoyado por la madre de Levi, que era apenas un poco más joven.

—Bueno, hemos pensado en adoptar cinco o seis niños en un par de años —respondió Levi siguiéndoles el juego, pero sin perder la seriedad que le caracterizaba, logrando que sus padres sonrieran encantados y que Erwin palideciera ante la idea de tener media docena de pequeños corriendo por doquier, que, aunque resultaba adorable, también le asustaba en diversas formas.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la música comenzara a sonar. El piano que Kuchel había visto antes era acompañado por un par de violines, que entonaban un sonido melifluo mientras los recién casados se acercaban al centro de la pista para el vals nupcial. Sus trajes se agitaban en cada giro como si las notas se hubieran convertido en viento para ellos, sus pies se movían con tal agilidad que pareciera que ni siquiera tocaban el suelo, y la diferencia de estaturas, que pudiera haber sido un inconveniente, había dejado de importar pues sus cuerpos encajaban como si hubieran nacido para estar juntos. La mujer sabía que a Levi nunca le había gustado bailar y, sin embargo, podía decir con seguridad que estaba disfrutando cada paso que daba guiado por Erwin, quien lo sostenía por la cintura con una delicadeza casi palpable.

Después de la cena y una nueva ronda de felicitaciones, los novios desaparecieron.

En un alejado rincón del lugar, detrás de algunas flores que resaltaban su pálida piel, misma que le había heredado a su hijo, el padre de Erwin se encontró con la señora Ackerman. La mujer intentaba en vano detener las lágrimas que mojaban sus finos rasgos y él, que entendía a la perfección lo que estaba sintiendo, decidió que no podía dejar que el llanto arruinara el bonito maquillaje que seguramente había tardado un tiempo en lograr. Tomando dos copas de un mesero que pasaba cerca, se aproximó a ella con la mejor sonrisa que pudo lograr.

—¿Qué tal si brindamos por los niños y luego los seguimos a escondidas, como en los viejos tiempos? —Sugirió ofreciéndole una de las copas y esperando a que la tomara antes de acercar la suya.

La mujer sonrió en medio del llanto y sus copas chocaron con un suave tintineo. Una vez terminado el vino, dejaron las copas en la mesa más cercana y, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando los seguían sin que se dieran cuenta para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, salieron del lugar en busca de sus hijos. Claro que no pensaban seguirlos realmente, pero a ninguno de los dos le venía mal un paseo nocturno por la playa.

Caminaron en silencio por la orilla durante largos minutos, llevando sus zapatos en la mano para sentir el mar rozando sus pies cada vez que se acercaba. Aunque no todo fue silencio, también compartieron viejas anécdotas de ese largo noviazgo, que había comenzado con la que parecía una simple confusión infantil, pero había unido a ambas familias y en especial a ellos, que ahora era muy buenos amigos. Rieron también a la luz de la luna llena, ya bastante alta, al recordar lo que habían hecho para prolongar ese romance tanto como fuera posible, desde exigirles que aprendieran a multiplicar hasta enseñarles a cocinar, porque no podrían vivir juntos si ninguno de los dos alcanzaba siquiera la estufa. Todo había valido la pena, pues habían criado hijos responsables, educados y, sobre todo, que valoraban su relación gracias al esfuerzo que habían hecho por mantenerla. Estaban seguros de que ese "mientras el amor dure" sería mucho más largo que cualquier "hasta que la muerte los separe".

Aunque tampoco les hubiera molestado si decidían esperar diez o veinte años más antes de casarse.

En algún punto, quizá guiados por el instinto paternal, los encontraron de pie en la playa y se detuvieron en seco antes de que pudieran notar su presencia. Erwin rodeaba a Levi con sus brazos por la espalda mientras este descansaba la cabeza en el pecho de su ahora esposo; los sacos y moños descansaban en la arena blanca junto a sus zapatos. En ese instante, la mano izquierda de Erwin se elevó hacia el firmamento, su argolla resplandeciendo con la luz de la luna mientras señalaba, seguramente, la que era su constelación favorita.

Los novios compartieron un beso, y sus padres se alejaron discretamente con una sonrisa sincera. Sabían que debían darles privacidad, aunque nunca dejarían de cuidarlos. Porque así tuvieran dos o veinte mil citas, siempre serían sus amados niños.

* * *

**(1) _Cuando por fin se encuentran dos almas_, Victor Hugo**

**(2) Esta ceremonia no termina con la frase "hasta que la muerte los separe", sino con "mientras el amor dure", lo que quiere decir que, si el amor se acaba, cada uno es libre de seguir su camino, pero mientras estén juntos será por amor y no por compromiso.**

**Espero de verdad que les haya gustado y que sintieran el amor de la pareja. Odio las bodas, pero mientras escribía esto me dieron ganas de casarme XD**

** No olviden dejar sus comentarios, muero por saber qué les pareció.**


End file.
